Recently, portable electronic apparatuses (mobile terminals) such as a tablet PC have been widely used. Among such portable electronic apparatuses, for example, a product which can receives and display a television broadcast is being in widespread use.
Usually, such a portable electronic apparatus (mobile terminal) includes, for example, a battery which is available as a driving power supply.
However, electric power accumulated in a battery is finite. Therefore, there is a demand to reduce the power consumption of an electronic apparatus (mobile terminal).
If a user is provided with, for example, program information while watching a television broadcast or the like, convenience is improved.
However, if program information is acquired from a television broadcast or the like with a tuner, the consumption amount of power accumulated in a battery may be increased in proportion to the operating time of the tuner. This is contrary to the demand that the power consumption of an electronic apparatus (mobile terminal) be reduced.